colour me curious
by salty nap princess
Summary: "Chii-chan, is there anyone you like?" / "I think Toba-san was Oreki's girlfriend," – ChitandaOrekiAsami (?) (SPOILERS to Volume 5 and 6 of the light novel)
1. i

**colour me curious**

;;

 **i**

;;

Third year, February, the ending of Winter and the month of 'love'.

"Chii-chan?" Mayaka says, calling out to her friend.

Chitanda takes her purple eyes off the display in front of her. They're at a store; surrounded by pretty ribbons, plushie teddy bears and decorative boxes of all sizes. Even on the day before Valentine's, they brainstorm on the chocolates and wrapping.

"Yes, Mayaka-san?"

Mayaka edges closer to Chitanda as Chitanda turns, shoulders bumping, scarfs wrapped warmly around their necks. Mayaka doesn't even hesitate, but she does whisper as she asks, "Is there anyone you like?"

"Eh?" Chitanda mouths.

And for a moment, Chitanda wonders how Mayaka can ask something so bold before she remembers the type of person Mayaka is. A relentless kind that pursues the things she loves once she realises she loves it.

Chitanda squirms and her big eyes yank themselves to a particular ribbon roll. Asparagus green with apple prints on them. It reminds her of Oreki for a moment. Those clever green eyes of his; the ones she's always staring into when pleading for an answer to her latest curiosity.

"Ah," Chitanda mutters because it would be impolite not to say anything. Chitanda looks back at Mayaka who's waiting for an answer, shocking pink eyes aglow.

Chitanda opens her mouth despite not knowing what to say. It's like the day she couldn't find words to Oreki's speech on Ogi-sensei or the day she got drunk from alcoholic chocolates and threw a mini-tantrum at the feelings she couldn't display. Or perhaps, Chitanda just doesn't understand Mayaka's question. Even if Mayaka hadn't asked, it's been something Chitanda has been thinking about herself for a while now.

It gives her a …

What does it give her?

Words can't describe the feeling that's playing on the tip of her tongue. It's an unfamiliar emotion that pokes at her chest, squeezes her heart and makes the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

Chitanda answers, "I'm not sure yet, Mayaka-san."

Mayaka's eyebrows furrow. "Huh?"

By the look on Mayaka's face, Chitanda can tell even her friend doesn't understand her, just as Chitanda doesn't understand herself quite yet.

Or maybe, it's because Mayaka is so sure of her feelings. Often, if not, always, Mayaka understands her feelings. Frustration when Oreki chooses to be a slug. Afraid when viewing the hanging figure at her relative's inn. Sad when Satoshi turns everything into a joke. Happy when her manga skills are praised. While Chitanda isn't so sure. But ...

But Chitanda feels like she's almost there in understanding these feelings of hers.

;;

With her blue school bag hanging over her shoulder and brown winter coat wrapped around her body, Eru Chitanda makes her way up the fourth floor and towards the Geography room. She hasn't had a chance to bump into Oreki, like she did on Valentine's two years ago, or into any of the Classics Club members on that fact, so she's excited to see them.

Chitanda wants to know, she wants to trade news about the buzz of today. In first year, there was the issue of the missing Valentine's chocolate and in second year, Satoshi Fukube had finally returned Mayaka's feeling! So, maybe this Valentine's will be eventful as well?!

At the corner of Chitanda's eye, she spots the contrast of Houtarou Oreki's white Winter coat against the halls. Against the dullness of it all, Oreki stand out greatly.

Chitanda perks up and opens her mouth to call him, "Oreki-sa –" but then stops herself, noticing Oreki talking to a girl. A girl whom was on the skinny side and wore spectacles.

 _What am I supposed to do now?_ Chitanda wonders, not knowing if she should walk past them and enter the clubroom or wait in the hall until their private conversation is over.

As if on cue, Oreki takes notice of Chitanda lingering awkwardly and pauses in the middle of his conversation. He notes, "Ah, Chitanda."

The spectacled girl turns her head away from Oreki to see who he's addressing, and, almost immediately, the soft smile on her face quickly disappeared, forming itself into a thin line. The facial expression she makes isn't a frown but it isn't exactly a relaxed one either. It's very much guarded.

"O – Oh," Chitanda sputters, not meaning to intrude on the conversation. "Don't mind me."

"It's okay, we were about to say our good-byes anyway," Oreki explains and the girl nods.

Oreki then speaks to his friend in an almost hush tone, it takes a moment for Chitanda to realise that Oreki is if asking if she would like him to do a quick introduction or if she simply wanted to leave.

The girl only shrugs in response.

"Chitanda, this is Asami Toba, we studied at Kaburaya Middle School together." Oreki introduces, waving his hand at Asami.

"It's nice to meet you!" Chitanda says cheerfully.

Chitanda smiles at Asami, making sure there is polite eye contact. She wouldn't want to create a rude impression or forget Asami's face.

However, Asami doesn't express the same niceness as Chitanda. Unlike Chitanda's loud eyes that always suggests a sparkle of curiosity and heavy expressiveness, Asami's eyes show its gaze to be steely and calculative.

Chitanda can tell that this Asami girl is guarded. It makes Chitanda a slight bit curious. She can't help but puzzle over if Asami acts around everyone like this or just certain people? Then again, it appears like Asami is kind to Oreki by the smile that had dominated her face just seconds ago.

Oreki then gestures to Chitanda, not sensing her stiffness. He says to the other girl, "Asami –" Oh, Oreki was on a first name basis with Asami Toba! "– this is Eru Chitanda, the club leader of the Classics Club."

"It's nice to meet you." Asami echoes, without any malice or jeer in her voice. In fact, it's completely lacking of emotion.

Chitanda has a feeling that Asami doesn't want anything to do with Chitanda. The gesture almost makes it difficult for Chitanda to keep the polite smile on her face.

A certain heaviness seems to have fallen over the three until Asami broke it, it's obvious that she isn't a people person.

"It was nice seeing you again, Oreki-san." Asami says then bows to both him and Chitanda before turning to leave.

Chitanda stand, frozen awkwardly, and Oreki only tips his head to return Asami's formal bow.

He says, "See you later, Asami."

Then she leaves without another word.

;;

"– chan."

A faraway voice calls.

"Chii –"

The voice calls again.

"Chii-chan." Mayaka voices, placing a hand on Chitanda's shoulder and shaking it lightly.

"Ah, Mayaka-san!" Chitanda gasps, coming back to her senses. "I'm sorry, I was deep in thought."

"I can see that," Mayaka says.

Chitanda closes the paperback she had been blankly staring at and looks around the room. Satoshi has an Executive Committee meeting so he didn't come today, meaning only three of the Classics Club is around, but Oreki's currently missing from his usual spot. His bookbag, Winter coat and scarf are still placed by his chair though, so that means he hadn't gone home.

"Where's Oreki-san?" Chitanda asks.

"Toilet," Mayaka answers then asks a question herself, "Is something wrong? You look like you've got a lot on your mind."

Chitanda hesitates for a moment, wrapping a finger around a strand of her long hair. "Oh, I've just been thinking about this girl I've recently met."

Mayaka doesn't say a word but makes a motion with her hand for Chitanda to say more.

"Her name's Asami Toba." Chitanda says. "I can't help but wonder why she acted so guarded when I talked to her. Her behaviour kind of reminded me of Ōhinata-san before she quit the club." Chitanda sighs. Despite what people thought – that Chitanda could be an airhead – Chitanda is observant when feelings came into play.

"Toba-san," Mayaka echoes, "Oh, I've spoken to her."

"You have?" Chitanda asks then stops herself. Of course, Mayaka would have talked to Asami Toba, they went to middle school together.

Mayaka nods her head, then looks at the clubroom door as if nervous that Oreki would return any second now. "It was last year on the rooftop. I thought my first impression was good but …" Mayaka can't finish her words and shakes her head. "Anyway, when I talked to her last year, she had this aura that seemed to repel unwanted people. I could imagine her invading my dreams." Mayaka notes with a shiver.

Secretly, Chitanda feels relief wash over her. By the sounds of it, Asami Toba isn't just stiff around Chitanda but to everyone around her. But, _still_ , Chitanda is curious.

"Can you tell me about her, Mayaka-san? I'm curious!" Chitanda asks, grabbing hold of Mayaka's hand without a second thought, her big purple eyes taking Mayaka captive.

"Uh – well," Mayaka stutters. "I – I don't know much about her."

"You don't?" Chitanda pouts though her eyes continue to relentlessly pluck for answers.

"Um, I've heard rumours but … I think Toba-san was …" Mayaka hesitates, but Chitanda has too much of the upper hand, overpowering Mayaka's need to keep this detail shut, "… Oreki's girlfriend."

"… Eh," Chitanda hears herself slip these words out. "EH?!"

"I mean, that's what I've heard. I'm not sure myself. I asked an old classmate of mine, Shibano, and she just made that assumption but … like I said, I'm not sure myself." Mayaka finishes off lamely.

Just then, the door to the Classics Club opens and Oreki steps back into the room. He pauses at the sight of Chitanda worming her way past Mayaka's defences.

Oreki's green eyes crinkle in response, he doesn't even have to say anything because the look on his face says it all. Oho, the tables have turned! All those times Mayaka had nagged Oreki to not crumble under Chitanda's gaze and answer her curiosity has now understood why Oreki couldn't do so.

"Shut up, slug!" Mayaka yells.

"I didn't say anything." Oreki remarks, though the smug look on his face remains.

Pulling her hands away from Mayaka's, Chitanda lets her arms drop by her sides as she composes herself. Mayaka flutters back to her seat.

"What are you curious about now?" Oreki asks as he takes his own seat.

Chitanda and Mayaka pauses then answers in union, "Nothing,"

Oreki blinks, his face almost crunching with doubt, before it disappears. "Oh, okay." He picks up his novel without much of a fight.

If only Oreki wasn't so insistent on conserving his energy, then maybe he would have saved himself from the hassle and the events that would come from the conversation he walked into.

;;

 **Notes** : This was originally part of **I now know why caged birds sing** but it got too big so I made a new story and completely molded the heck out of it, lol.

I don't know how to fit Satoshi to this. Actually, I don't know where I'm going at all, like most of my stories lmao. I didn't think it'd travel to the Hyouka fandom though.

– **21 April 2018**


	2. ii

**Notes 1** : (shows up late with _Starbucks_ ) I have can explain ...

I genuinely did not have any plot for this fic. I didn't think I'd even finish it until _The Mirror Can't Reflect_ became the current week's discussion on Hyouka _Discord_ and I was like, _Wait a moment!_

I don't have anything too solid since it was two AM when I was rambling and it was mostly us joking about the possibility that Mayaka **did** date Houtarou during middle school but it only lasted for a week and by the end of it, they both pretended it didn't happen/was a bad fever dream. It's hilarious really and when I was thinking about it, I had all these timelines in my head and I was trying to figure out when Houtarou would have had time to date _both_ Mayaka and Asami, and yet still came out completely hopeless when it came to Chitanda. I pretty much looked like that meme guy with all the theories and red strings.

This chapter would have come out sooner if it didn't rain so much here and compelled me to take more naps and read more, the rain turns me into Houtarou.

Fanfic net readers, I'll put screenshots of my madness on the **AO3** version of this fic if you're interested in knowing and reading my ramblings.

;;

 **colour me curious**

;;

 **ii**

;;

"Ne, this Valentine's was uneventful, wasn't it?" Satoshi says.

Mayaka looks up from he eraser fluff that had gathered on the table and her Mathematics homework. Now, why did Satoshi had to say it like that? She briefly contemplates on smacking her boyfriend on the arm or throwing her eraser at his head and then forcing him to pick it up for her. Honestly, what is he thinking? He's saying it in a light manner and his intonation doesn't show any malice, but he may as well sound offensive.

"Don't say something so stupid." Mayaka warns. There's a frown on her face now.

Houtarou's either choosing to ignore the couple's quarrel or pretending he's not in the same room. Sometimes Mayaka wonders if anyone can pry this boy from his novels.

Chitanda had to go home early today, she didn't manage to go into the specifics but it had something to do with the garden in her home and the cold Winter. Mayaka found it odd that Houtarou hadn't decided to leave too, Chitanda had opened the floodgates to a perfect string of excuses of why they should all go home. Houtarou could be home, snuggled under a _kotatsu_ , napping or eating peeled oranges, but instead, he's _here_ , in the Geography Club room, drinking lukewarm tea and reading.

"I'm just saying." Satoshi says to Mayaka's statement. Ah, he's trying to make a joke out of it.

"What did you expect would happen?" Mayaka asks, putting her mechanical pencil between the pages of her notebook and then closes it.

Mayaka honestly doesn't know why Satoshi is bringing the holiday up, it's been a week since, unless … Satoshi's secretly trying to get some sort of hint of what she wants for White Day. Oh, she does _not_ want to talk about couple stuff in front of _Houtarou_ of all people.

She eyes Satoshi, daring him to shrug nonchalantly, but he doesn't. He just launches into another joke. And, somehow the topic had landed on Houtarou and Mayaka, Satoshi had thrown in a, "Ah, I'll never beat Kaburaya Middle School's best couple," while sighing dramatically.

Mayaka wouldn't call it a slip of the tongue. If anything, it was more like she couldn't help herself.

" _Fuku-chan_ ," She says in a scolding time, something that isn't reserved for anyone. "If you're going to talk about past romances, then you should at least mention the right person."

Houtarou had put away his novel the same time Satoshi had raised a brow.

"Are we still glossing over the fact that you and Houtarou dated –" Satoshi starts but Mayaka cuts him off.

"That never happened."

"You can't erase seven whole days." Satoshi protests.

"It was nothing but a fever dream." Mayaka persists, glaring at Satoshi. For once, Houtarou had Mayaka's back and nods. "Anyway," She says with a force that lodged itself in her throat. "We're getting off-topic."

"What is the topic?" Houtarou says.

Mayaka can't believe Chitanda thinks this boy is a deductive genius. She's known him for years and all she can say, is that, Houtarou can be such a space head and daydreamer.

"That Fuku-chan is ignoring the fact that you were a couple with somebody else." Mayaka says, not sparing any feelings, then adds, "That is, unless Fuku-chan doesn't know." Which Mayaka doubts because Houtarou and Satoshi were close in middle school.

Houtarou's face morphs into an annoyed one. "Who?"

Mayaka points to Houtarou. "Don't play stupid."

"I'm not."

Mayaka fixes Houtarou a steady look. His frown deepens in response and sweat rolls down the side of his face from the intensity of her eyes, but it doesn't seem like Houtarou's lying.

Finally, Mayaka sighs. "Have you completely forgotten Toba-san?"

"Oh, Asami Toba?" This time, it's Satoshi speaking. Aha, so he did know!

"What about Asami?" Houtarou asks and Mayaka doesn't gloss over the fact that Houtarou still addresses Asami as if they're close.

Mayaka already knows this fact, Chitanda had told her about her encounter with Houtarou and Asami in the hallway; of how Asami had acted guarded. Mayaka also knows that Asami had had a bad experience in the past and no longer trusted anyone. The armour around Asami's heart: it isn't like Fuyumi Irisu's which pulls the Empress in directions where she thinks what she is doing is right, even if it involves false praise and misinterpretation, or Mayaka's which is strong from Satoshi's constant dodging and joking. It's a reflection of people in the past.

Chitanda had even voiced out if it was horrible that she feels the need to stick her nose in Asami's business and find out the hurt that is in Asami's life. Mayaka didn't tell Chitanda about what Houtarou and Satoshi had told her last year, she didn't feel like it was her place, but the genuineness in Chitanda's need to patch up Asami's wound had almost persuaded her.

Mayaka holds Houtarou's gaze then lets her shoulders slump slightly. Well, now is a good time as ever. Sure, Mayaka didn't feel comfortable addressing it for a while now, but when has she ever beaten around the bush for this long? (And Chitanda's not here, so, it sort of makes it easier to say)

"You two dated, didn't you?" Mayaka asks Houtarou.

Houtarou doesn't even look nervous, he simply asks, "Where did you hear that?"

"Kei Shibano." Mayaka answers.

"Who's that?"

"She went to Kaburaya." Satoshi answers for Mayaka. He has a grin stretched on his lips, but Satoshi appears to be content with listening for now, only adding some commentary here and there.

Houtarou blinks, trying to put the name to a face. "I can't remember who she is."

"It doesn't matter if you do." Mayaka says, because, it truly doesn't. It didn't matter that Houtarou and Shibano were classmates back in middle school. Mayaka just wants to know, how on earth did Shibano, who barely talks to Oreki and probably Asami too, looked at the two and thought, 'Oh hey, this Oreki guy I know is dating that Asami girl that I also know, neat!', then decided that was that. Did Shibano see Oreki and Asami hang out a fair amount of time together, heard them addresses each other casually, then concluded they were seeing each other romantically?

Then it hits Mayaka.

"Wait a moment," She says, her pink eyes sparkling with realisation. "Oreki, I've been in the same class with you for –" She pauses to count in her head. "– nine years, I never once saw Toba-san, meaning, logically she didn't share a class with us, so how did you meet? You guys couldn't have met at a club meeting because you never joined one in middle school, right? Unless," Mayaka gives Satoshi a sideways glance as if she wants to scold him when all the answers laid with Houtarou. "Unless, Fuku-chan persuaded you to join one."

"I didn't join any clubs in middle school." Houtarou says with a shake of his head, confirming Mayaka's knowledge on him.

A deeper frown found its way to Mayaka's lips. "Then how did you meet Toba-san? Cram school?"

Another shake of the head.

Mayaka throws her small hands in the air. "If it wasn't classes or clubs or cram school, then I don't know how you could have befriended one another."

"It was by accident." Houtarou replies. He made fate sound like it wasn't doing its job. "Asami had her hands full, I helped her."

"You actively decided to help someone?" Mayaka blanches.

" _Hey_ , don't sound so surprised."

"Too bad, I am."

"This is the first time I'm hearing this too." Satoshi says then makes a gesture for Houtarou to tell his tale with a sweep of his hand.

Houtarou looked a little sick at the thought of explaining, but he should be used to this by now. Besides, it isn't like Mayaka or Satoshi would Houtarou leave without clarifying himself. Houtarou silently wishes he had gone home early.

.

.

.

In his first year of middle school, Houtarou had spent a lot of his time minding his business.

He was making his way back from the bathrooms and towards a little nook, he found quiet enough to read. The library had Ibara who boastfully waved her library committee membership in his face and his classroom was filled with rowdy classmates, they were so loud that he couldn't block their chatter out even if he had wanted to.

If anyone were to ask and Oreki had to make it a point to show how much the noise bothered him, he would say that hallway he frequented to his hideout was almost empty and devoid of students and teachers on the accounts that the place was on a separate wing of the school.

So, it was a surprise to see someone else occupying the halls. A bespectacled girl had her skinny hands occupied with posters rolled into scrolls and a box full of junk, she was trying to juggle them while pinning something to a notice board.

Houtarou was tempted to voice out his opinion, lend a helping hand, but a voice had cut through the space before he could.

 _"Toba-san?!"_ Another girl yelled.

Houtarou found himself staring down the stairs where the voice came from, then back at the girl with junk in her arms. He immediately notes the discomfort on her face, Toba's face. He didn't like the other girl's tone of voice, it sounded demanding and rude.

As if bad luck had decided to bonk Toba on the head, everything she was holding spilt from her grasp.

 _Oh no,_ Houtarou had thought. He almost wanted time to slow down just so he could prevent the disaster, but it didn't, and everything happened quickly.

Toba gasps, helpless as clutter now laid by her feet and surrounded her.

" _Asami Toba-san?!"_ The other girl yelled again, calling out Toba's full name as if she was mocking the poor girl.

Toba looked like she was about to cry. Houtarou couldn't let that happen.

" _Let me help you,"_ He found himself saying.

He moved, picking up anything he could and arranging them in the dented cardboard box while Toba stood there in shock.

Then she snapped to her senses and gathered the fallen posters. It only took a few seconds but Toba's name was called two more times, each one rung with more impatience.

 _"Coming, Takasu-san!"_ Toba yelled back then gave a quick bow to Houtarou.

Houtarou only managed a small bow of his own before Toba scurried off. He watched her disappear down the stairs, struggling as she did before, then he stares at the poster she had put up – it was for a Club, the Art Society.

.

.

.

"Okay, so that makes sense," Mayaka says.

She feels bad for Asami. Mayaka knows from what Houtarou and Satoshi told him that Ami Takasu had abused her talent as an artist, something that Mayaka will never agree with. But, Mayaka's still perplexed by the mystery that is Houtarou and Asami.

"Did you bump into Toba-san more in the halls?" Mayaka asks.

Houtarou nods. "She came back the next day hoping to see me."

Satoshi passes a glance at Mayaka.

Houtarou caught it and waves the suggestion away. "It's not like that, she wanted to thank me. She didn't get the chance when I had helped her."

"Oh, that's polite of her." Mayaka says.

"It's good that she did though. I was worried about her." Houtarou voices, something Mayaka did not expect. "I contemplated on visiting the Art Society just to see if anyone else was mistreating Asami the same way Takasu-san was."

Mayaka couldn't help but let herself smile softly. That was really sweet of Houtarou. "Did you continue meeting afterwards?"

Houtarou nods. "Asami didn't have a lot of friends, her classmates weren't as understanding." There's a new expression on his face, a sort of grimace. It's clear that Houtarou didn't have the fondest memory of Kaburaya Middle School.

"So you two had lunch together from time to time?" Mayaka inquires.

"No, I always ate with Satoshi." Houtarou answers.

Mayaka had assumed that Houtarou had snuck off to read during lunch but it didn't seem so.

Satoshi's nod just confirms Houtarou's statement.

Mayaka's memory isn't as great, but she thinks she remembers Satoshi frequenting sitting with Houtarou or dragging Houtarou to the canteen. Mayaka wasn't that close to Houtarou and Satoshi yet back then, they were first years.

"Then when did you meet up?" Mayaka scrunches her face. "Nothing held you back after school and you probably just left to go home."

"No, I stayed back."

Mayaka gaps at Houtarou, Satoshi didn't look so surprised, he likely stumbled upon the two many times in their leisure moment.

"You did?" Mayaka asks.

Houtarou bobs his head in agreement. "That's how Asami and I spent time together. We just hung out, talked, read books, sometimes she attempted to sketch me." Then Houtarou pauses like it pained him to say the next set of words, "Asami eventually opened up to me about the bullying."

.

.

.

They sat at that familiar stairwell space near the quiet side of the West wing, a book about poems abandoned, and Asami sobbing from Ami and her friends' cruelties. She had just quit the Arts Club.

Houtarou saw her eyes were wet behind her glasses, and that her hope and confidence were seeking for purchase. Houtarou didn't know what to do except awkwardly pat Asami's shoulder.

 _"I'm sorry, Toba."_

 _"Asami."_ Asami said, her voice wobbly but, at least, she lifted her face from her hands.

 _"What?"_ Houtarou blinked.

 _"Call me 'Asami',"_ Asami said and Houtarou could tell it was more than just about casualties. Asami really needed a friend right now, she needed some reassurance and stability.

Houtarou's known Asami Toba for about a year. He's known Satoshi Fukube for a similar amount of time and Houtarou calls Satoshi by his first name all the time. It shouldn't make much of a difference, though it did because he sees Satoshi every day. But, there's no intention behind it besides comfort.

Houtarou didn't think anything of it and simply said, _"Okay. Okay, Asami. Don't cry. It'll get better,"_

.

.

.

"Then what?" Mayaka asks.

Houtarou raises a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what was your relationship status with Toba-san?"

Mayaka expected Houtarou to start blushing madly, but instead the boy tugs on his fringe as of the question itself is a tough code to crack. It was obvious Houtarou didn't know either, meaning Asami and Houtarou never put a label on it.

Finally, Houtarou shrugs and says, "I think we almost dated."

"Almost?" Satoshi repeats, even he looked surprised. "What stopped you?"

Houtarou looked reluctant to explain but it wasn't like he could leave it as it is. "I think it happened during Summer vacation after first year. I had gone with my family on holiday, Asami didn't have anyone to talk to. By the time I returned and the new school year started, Asami grew more and more into herself. It was like she had shrunk and I couldn't pull her out of it. In the middle of second year, Asami withdrew herself from me. But, even then I knew I only had parts of her. It was only her occasional e-mails that told me she was okay and that we were still somewhat close."

"Life updates?" Mayaka inquires.

"No. Pictures." Houtarou answers.

"Pictures?" Satoshi mumbles, more confused than before.

Mayaka seems to have grasped what Houtarou was saying and snaps her fingers. "Toba-san is in the Photography Club."

Houtarou nods. "She would send me photos, nothing extraordinary, just everyday things like the sky during dusk, cranes by the river, people being idle. But, it made me smile because it told me, despite her pain, Asami was able to catch something in life and think it was beautiful enough to capture forever."

His friends stare at him.

"Wow, that was almost poetic." Mayaka teases. Would it be inappropriate to bring up _the Monkey and the Crab_ poem?

"Shut up." Houtarou tells her, a blush now blooming on his cheeks. "Asami read poetry, she lent me some of her books, it embedded itself into my brain, okay?"

"Don't bring it up then if you don't want me making fun of you." Mayaka utters, Satoshi snickers in the background. "When did Toba-san stop contacting you?"

"Third year after the mirror was revealed." There was shame in Houtarou's voice. "But, Asami recently starting talking to me again, so, the past is in the past."

A disagreement brewed itself in Mayaka's heart. Even if Houtarou says the past is in the past, Mayaka's seen it with her own two eyes of how it keeps coming back to haunt him. It also looks to her that there _is_ a possibility of Houtarou returning Asami's feelings.

Mayaka side glances Houtarou and he turns his cheek so that she can only see some of him at an angle. She can't read his profile, much less his expression, and this frustrates her for some reason.

Mayaka will admit that she isn't _that closest_ to Houtarou despite their shared childhood and years together, but Mayaka's pride herself for picking up cues in Houtarou that no one else does. Even if it's in small hints.

But, this current moment only reads like a mystery novel. She can't help but have a sense of curiosity about the face he's currently pulling.

"Are you comfortable leaving things as it is?" She inquires, chin on her intertwined hands.

Houtarou turns to face Mayaka, making a face that tells her he does not understand the question.

But Satoshi understands plenty.

"Now, Mayaka, there's no need to force poor Houtarou here." Satoshi says, wagging a finger.

"I'm just saying, if I were in your shoes, Oreki, I'd do something about it. It's clear Toba-san still thinks highly of you." Mayaka announces.

"And?" Houtarou says, still lost.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"... Maybe?"

"Settle what you two had." Mayaka says bluntly. "It's not good to leave business unfinished."

There's a brief moment of silence of Houtarou's end until he spoke, "So ... you want me to ... date Asami?"

" _What?_ No! Don't be stupid!" Mayaka snaps at his daftness but then rebuttals. "I mean … unless … you want to?"

"Um,"

"Why does it sound like _you two_ are the ones getting back together?" Satoshi jokes.

Mayaka responses by unlocking her hands and punching her boyfriend on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Be quiet, Fuku-chan! I can't believe I'm saying this, _but_ – we're talking about Oreki now."

Satoshi rubs his numbing arm then says to his girlfriend. "Okay, okay, I get it."

Then Mayaka spreads out her palms and says, "It's up to you, Oreki, you can date Toba-san if you want. But, I do think it's best if you reconcile with her. Not for dating purposes, but … talk to Toba-san, have a proper discussion about what could have been."

Everything about Houtarou screamed, 'Why?'

Mayaka sighs. Does Oreki really not understand girls? Well … she does blame him for – nevermind.

"You said it yourself, Toba-san suddenly started talking to you, that could mean something. Maybe not to you, but it could mean an immense amount to her. It would be unfair for the both of you to leave things so messily. It's a 'what if' scenario, those are never good, especially since ... you know."

"Know _what_?"

"Since you like someone else."

Houtarou alternated between scowling and blushing, but Mayaka knew Houtarou well.

"Talk it out." Mayaka repeats herself. A part of her wants to reach out and pat Houtarou on the arm. "You deserve to resolve unfinished business."

It was time to put an end to this thing that had never had a chance to begin.

;;

 **Notes 2** : To the people who asked if I'd update and then I said 'no', I'm a liar. I may end this fic at **iii** but leave it ambiguous because when am I ever sure of anything?

 **Notes 3** : Wow, I put my songs on shuffle and the Hyouka op music played just as I was finishing up the editing. It's a sign, lads!

– **24 October 2019**


End file.
